Questioning yourself
by Ranebow-Girl
Summary: Wes starts to question himself after a game of truth or dare with some of his warbler friends.
1. Truth or Dare

Wes sat on his bed and scrolled through the songs on his new Ipod touch his best friend David had got him for his 17th birthday. Seeing the song "Super bass' By Nicki Minaj Wes clicked it. "Such a strange song." Wes mumbled to himself. Wes took out the ear bud on his left ear and pulled out his cell phone, witch had been vibrating in his pocket.

"Hello?" Wes said answering his phone.

"Hi Wes!" The sweet cheery voice of Wes's girlfriend Sarah said.

"Hey hon. what's up? I thought you said you got grounded."

"I did, but you know how it is when I get grounded, my mom always give me my phone back with in an hour."

"Ah. Right." Wes said not truly wanting to talk with Sarah at the moment.

"Wes is everything all right? You seem distant…"

"Fine. Hey can I call you later?" Wes said not really intending on calling her.

"Blah! Wesley, your distracted so… sure you can go are you sure you aren't just gonna go and sleep with Dave?"

"Sarah don't, you of all people know I'm not in love with Dave, we are just friends, Love you my little ginger."

"Uh…. Sure whatever you say and love you too my little Asian." Sarah said and then hung up the phone. Wes took the phone away from his ear hitting end and threw it on his bed. Wes just then realized that the song Peacock by Perry was playing.

"Damn you Blaine Anderson." Wes mumbled to no one. Wes looked up and saw Blaine standing in the doorway. "You really had to put Peacock on my Ipod?" Wes said clearly not pleased.

"Of course nothings quite complete without a little Perry!" Blaine said with a smile.

"Or Gaga!" Blaine's boyfriend said bouncing up from down the hall.

"Huh, so what's up?" Wes said ignoring the comments.

"Evan and Eithen have forced us to play truth or dare and we are making you come too." Blaine said grabbing Wes's sleeve and dragging him out of his room. Kurt closed the door behind them. Kurt and Blaine dragged Wes to the Warbaler's choir room.

"What's up party boy Wesley!" Evan yelled when the three of them came into the room. Wes just rolled his eyes debating to tell him not to call him Wesley.

"Let's get this pawty started!" Eithen said. "So Jeffy boy, truth or dare?" Jeff brushed his fingers through his extremely blond hair.

"Dare." Jeff replied.

"I dare you too….." Eithen seemed to be plotting. "Kiss the first person who walks through the door!"

"What!" Jeff exclaimed slightly flustered. Just then Nick walked through the door shooting a glare at Eithen he walked over to Nick and pressed his lips into Nicks.

"What the hell!" Nick shouted whispering something to Jeff who smiled.

"Truth or dare." Eithen filled Nick in.

"Ah. Makes scene then I guess…" Nick said. Most dares where thing like give a piggyback to the person to your left or run around school screaming I'm a little teapot. There where even dares like go up to some random guy in the school and tell them you love them and run off. It was about 11:00 P.M. and the Warbler boys where starting to get more serious with their dares.

"So Mr. Gavel man Wes. Truth or dare?" Evan asked wanting revenge for Wes making him sing I'm a little teapot with Blaine to the Dean. "Make out with Dave." Wes's eyes seem to pop out of his head. "Or you could go and let Blaine play peacock 500 times!"

"I'm not listening to peacock." Wes gulped. Wes hoped that Dave would protest but he said nothing.

"For ten minutes in the bathroom!" Evan shouted. Wes gulped and glanced down at his best friend who only shrugged. Wes got up and motioned to the door where there was a bathroom down the hall. "Wait a closet would work better." Wes helped Dave up and opened the closet door. Dave took a step into the closet and Wes followed.

Wes swallowed. "So were to start?" Wes squinted in the dark looking for David. Wes saw him standing in the corner Wes took a step closer to Dave. Wes gently cupped Dave's face in his hand and gingerly pulled his face closer to his own. Wes lightly put his lips to Dave's and kissed him. Dave froze in shock, then kissed Wes back and wrapped his arms around Wes pulling him closer. Wes moaned slightly making his lips vibrate and Dave pulled back slightly and smiled.

"Damn Wes you are a really good kisser." Dave said breathless.

"Thanks, you are too Dave." Wes reply. Wes leaned back down and kissed Dave again pushing him into the wall and they slipped down until Wes was laying on top of Dave. Wes undid the first button on Dave's shirt and slowly worked his way down to the bottom. Dave shrugged off his shirt and started on the buttons on Wes's shirt.

"Shit how long have we been in here?" Wes asked.

"Uh.. I don't know" Dave glanced at his watch. "Shit! Its been a half hour!" Dave shot up making Wes fall over onto the ground. "Wes! Sorry." Dave stood up then helped Wes up. They tossed the others shirt. Wes was butting his shirt when he opened the closet door.

"Have fun? " Evan smirked as Dave and Wes walked out of the closet. Wes's face felt hot and he blushed turning bright red as did Dave.

"Why didn't you guys come and get us?" Wes asked.

"Because we heard sucking and… such." Eithen said. Making Wes and Dave turn a few shades darker red.

"Well. I'm going to bed!" Wes snapped and turned almost running out of the room.

"Ya, well I'm going to go to bed too." Dave said in a more calm fashion tucking his hands into his pockets and walking out of the room.

As Wes got to the dorm room he and Dave shared his mind swam with thoughts of Dave. _He's so hot! _ Wes thought. _What the hell! Wesley Montgmery! Your straight! You are with Sarah and she is your first girlfriend! You love her! _Wes screamed at him self. Wes grabbed his Ipod hoping music could drown out his thoughts. Just then Wes saw the door open and Dave walked in. Wes let out a sigh. _His beautiful flawless coco skin and chocolate eyes._ Wes thought then mind slapped himself. He knew who he was, why the hell should he question his sexuality? Wes had no clue why he was but he knew something wasn't right. Wes sighed not even bothering to change he walked over to his bed took off his shoes and drifted off to sleep his mind still swimming with thoughts Dave.


	2. Heart Break

_Damn Gaga_. Wes thought to himself. He couldn't stop listening to her music. But that wasn't the only thing Wes couldn't stop doing. _Get out of my head Dave! _Wes yelled in his mind. Wes traced his finger around the edge of his Ipod. He was laying in his neatly made bed. Wes closed his eyes letting himself get lost in Lady gaga's lyrics.

_Silicon, saline, poison inject me  
>Baby, I'm a free bitch<br>I'm a free bitch_

_Some girls won't dance to the beat of the tribe  
>She won't walk away<br>But she won't look back  
>She looks good<br>But her boyfriend says she's a mess  
>She's a mess<br>She's a mess  
>Now the girl is stressed<br>She's a mess  
>She's a mess<br>She's a mess  
>She's a mess<br>(Tellem', girls)_

_Baby loves to dance in the dark  
>'Cuz when he's lookin'<br>She falls apart  
>Baby loves to dance in the dark (Tellem', girls)<em>

_Run run  
>Her kiss is a vampire grin<br>The moon lights her way while she's howlin' at him  
>She looks good<br>But her boyfriend says she's a tramp  
>She's a tramp<br>She's a vamp  
>But she still does her dance<br>She's a tramp  
>She's a vamp<br>But she still kills the dance  
>(Tellem', girls)<em>

_Baby loves to dance in the dark  
>'Cuz when he's lookin'<br>She falls apart  
>Baby loves to dance in the dark (Tellem', girls)<br>In the dark  
>She loves to dance in the dark<br>In the dark  
>She loves, she loves to dance in the dark<em>

_Marilyn  
>Judy<br>Sylvia  
>Tellem' how you feel girls!<em>

_Work your blonde Jon Benét Ramsey  
>We'll haunt like liberace<br>Find your freedom in the music  
>Find your jesus<br>Find your cupid  
>You will never fall apart<br>Diana, you're still in our hearts  
>Never let you fall apart<br>Together we'll dance in the dark_

_Baby loves to dance in the dark  
>'Cuz when he's lookin'<br>She falls apart  
>Baby loves to dance in the dark<em>

_Baby loves to dance in the dark  
>'Cuz when he's lookin'<br>She falls apart _

Wes sang not realizing he'd got himself an audience. Wes looked up to see Kurt, Dave and Blaine watching him.

"Finally! I have got Wes to have good taste in music." Kurt said sounding proud of himself.

"Michael Jackson is still ten times better." Wes said smiling slightly.

"You have an amazing voice Wes, you should sing a solo sometime." Dave said.

"You remember what happened when I tried to sing in front of a audience it cost us regional's. I Froze. Im not good with singing in front of people unless its background." Wes said with a sigh.

"You where a freshmen then Wes, dude you can do it." Blaine said encouragingly.

"Please try Wes!" Dave said. Wes face felt hot slightly and he could tell he was bright red.

"Fine… I'll try…" Wes said not sure why he had agreed. "But I'm singing Michael Jackson! OW!" Wes mimicked Michael Jackson perfectly. "Cuz, I'm Asian Michael Jackson." Wes smiled and playfully tried to flip his hair.

"Wes, your hair is to short for that." Kurt said majorly bursting Wes's bubble and a disappointed look spread across his face. Kurt smiled at Wes. Wes nodded back and his gaze rested on Dave. Wes felt as if his heart had just skipped a beat, some strange feeling spread over him like a warm chill every time he looked at Dave. Blaine noticed the look in Wes's eye, the same look Kurt had in his eyes when he looked at him.

"Epic Bromance." Blaine said turning and walking off. Kurt smiled and seemed to bounce after Blaine.

"Ugh will they ever stop with that?" Wes said with an irritated glance in the direction Kurt and Blaine had gone. "Well I'm going to practice. Will you listen to me sing?"

"Sure thing Wes." Dave said walking over to the desk chair and turning it to face Wes.

Wes took a breath and started:

_Hee Hee!  
>Ooh!<br>Go On Girl!  
>Aaow!<em>

_Hey Pretty Baby With The  
>High Heels On<br>You Give Me Fever  
>Like I've Never, Ever Known<br>You're Just A Product Of  
>Loveliness<br>I Like The Groove Of  
>Your Walk,<br>Your Talk, Your Dress  
>I Feel Your Fever<br>From Miles Around  
>I'll Pick You Up In My Car<br>And We'll Paint The Town  
>Just Kiss Me Baby<br>And Tell Me Twice  
>That You're The One For Me<em>

_The Way You Make Me Feel  
>(The Way You Make Me Feel)<br>You Really Turn Me On  
>(You Really Turn Me On)<br>You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
>(You Knock Me Off Of<br>My Feet)  
>My Lonely Days Are Gone<br>(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_I Like The Feelin' You're  
>Givin' Me<br>Just Hold Me Baby And I'm  
>In Ecstasy<br>Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine  
>To Five<br>To Buy You Things To Keep  
>You By My Side<br>I Never Felt So In Love Before  
>Just Promise Baby, You'll<br>Love Me Forevermore  
>I Swear I'm Keepin' You<br>Satisfied  
>'Cause You're The One For Me<br>The Way You Make Me Feel  
>(The Way You Make Me Feel)<br>You Really Turn Me On  
>(You Really Turn Me On)<br>You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
>Now Baby-Hee!<br>(You Knock Me Off Of  
>My Feet)<br>My Lonely Days Are Gone-  
>A-Acha-Acha<br>(My Lonely Days Are Gone)  
>Acha-Ooh!<em>

_Go On Girl!  
>Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow!<br>Go On Girl!_

_I Never Felt So In Love Before  
>Promise Baby, You'll Love Me<br>Forevermore  
>I Swear I'm Keepin' You<br>Satisfied  
>'Cause You're The One For<br>Me . . ._

_The Way You Make Me Feel  
>(The Way You Make Me Feel)<br>You Really Turn Me On  
>(You Really Turn Me On)<br>You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
>Now Baby-Hee!<br>(You Knock Me Off Of  
>My Feet)<br>My Lonely Days Are Gone  
>(My Lonely Days Are Gone)<em>

_The Way You Make Me Feel  
>(The Way You Make Me Feel)<br>You Really Turn Me On  
>(You Really Turn Me On)<br>You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
>Now Baby-Hee!<br>(You Knock Me Off Of  
>My Feet)<br>My Lonely Days Are Gone  
>(My Lonely Days Are Gone)<em>

_Ain't Nobody's Business,  
>Ain't Nobody's Business<br>(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
>Ain't Nobody's Business,<br>Ain't Nobody's Business But  
>Mine And My Baby<br>(You Really Turn Me On)  
>Hee Hee!<br>(You Knock Me Off Of  
>My Feet)<br>Hee Hee! Ooh!  
>(My Lonely Days Are Gone)<em>

_Give It To Me-Give Me  
>Some Time<br>(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
>Come On Be My Girl-I Wanna<br>Be With Mine  
>(You Really Turn Me On)<br>Ain't Nobody's Business-  
>(You Knock Me Off Of<br>My Feet)  
>Ain't Nobody's Business But<br>Mine And My Baby's  
>Go On Girl! Aaow!<br>(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_Hee Hee! Aaow!  
>Chika-Chika<br>Chika-Chika-Chika  
>Go On Girl!-Hee Hee!<br>(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
>Hee Hee Hee!<br>(You Really Turn Me On)  
>(You Knock Me Off My Feet)<br>(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
>(You Really Turn Me On)<br>(You Knock Me Off My Feet)  
>(My Lonely Days Are Gone)<em>

Dave took a second to reply. _Was Wes singing that to me? _The thought crossed Dave's mind _I hope he was. _Dave smiled. "Wonderful Wes. I'm sure the other Warblers will approve."

"Thanks Dave." Wes said and hoped Dave didn't notice him blushing. _Wonder if he realizes I was singing this about him… not about Sarah. _Wes thought and then discouraged himself. _WES! Why would you be singing this about him? And not your girl friend? What the hell! _Wes felt his emotions going crazy. Wes was straight or so he told himself. He loved his girlfriend who he'd been with since 7th grade or did he love Dave? No he couldn't love Dave, Dave was his best friend and that's all he would ever be to Wes.

"Wes are you ok?" Dave's voice disturbed Wes's thoughts.

"Yep fine." Wes said having way to much cheer in his voice.

"Dude Wes really what's wrong?" Dave said standing up and walking up to Wes. Wes wanted to take a step closer and to embrace Dave and pull him close, to kiss him again even if it was just one more time.

"Dave… drop it please." Wes voice was full of hurt and distress. Dave pursed his lips not satisfied with this answer. _Why do his eyes look so perfect in this light?_ Dave thought. _What the fing hell!_ Dave wanted the thoughts of Wes to go away, but they wouldn't. _Fricken make out thing in the closet! _Dave decided he was going to kill Evan, he had made everything so different with Wes and him. Dave sighed, he wished everything to go back to normal.

"Dave do you want to go grab some lunch?" Wes's voice broke through Dave's thoughts.

"Ya, sure" Dave said and the two boys walked off down the hall. Lunch between the two boys was very uneventful neither boy spoke a word to the other, they sat in silence.

"I'm going to go and work on my song or just find a song, to sing." Wes announced after they had finished eating. Dave just nodded. Wes took his time walking back up to the dorm room. He turned down the hallway the lead to his and Dave's room and saw the door swinging shut. _That's strange, I didn't think Dave was coming back to the room. _Wes thought to himself not thinking much of it until he opened the door and saw a porcelain girl with shoulder length auburn-red hair that curled down to her shoulders. Her royal blue eyes met Wes's and he smiled.

"Sarah! Why did u sneak into Dalton? You know how much trouble you- I could get in?" Wes asked slightly stunned.

"Ah, Wes chill I have done it before." Sarah said walking over Wes and pulling him over to the bed by the front of his shirt. Wes's smile grew. Sarah leaned in and Wes pushed his lips onto Sarah's soft cherry red lips. Sarah kissed him deeply and Wes slowly flipped her onto her back and continued kissing her. Sarah pulled back slightly. "Miss me much?" Sarah whispered. Sarah cupped Wes's face and drew it back to her own. Sarah glanced down Wes's body and smirked. Wes blushed realizing just _how _turned on he was. Wes sat up pulling Sarah up so she was sitting. Wes got up and sat next to her.

"So Wes, well there is a reason I came here" Sarah swallowed nervously and picked at the corner of the blanket. "Wes, I love you so much, you know that, but Wes I'm the only person you have EVER been with and I'm starting to question us." Sarah finished with a sigh.

"Wait, what?" Wes said very stunned. "I love you Sarah I don't want another!"

"Wes, you don't know what you want if I'm always in your way. I'm sorry Wes… but you will understand… someday." Sarah said blinking back tears. _I have to do this._ Sarah thought _he won't want me if he knew what I was_.

Wes sat there, stunned at what had just happened. Sarah leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. Wes could hear Sarah talking but it seemed like a dull throb. Wes took a breath trying to fight back a sob. Wes watched as Sarah got up and left. Wes fell back on his bed, burring himself into his pillow.

Wes had no clue how much time passed until he heard the door open. Dave walked in seeing Wes curled into a ball in what seem like, out of pain.

"Wes?" Dave said going and sitting by Wes's head. Wes didn't answer or even look up. Dave pulled Wes's face up cradling it in his hands. Dave saw the pain in Wes's tear filled eyes. Dave gently stroked the underside of Wes's chin with his thumb. "Wes what's wrong?" Dave asked.

"Sarah… left me, without even a good reason, Dave she just, left…" Wes whispered. Dave pulled Wes close and hugged him.

"It will be ok Wes, everything will be ok." Dave cooed trying to comfort Wes. Dave laid down next to Wes and held him close. Wes tucked his face into Dave's neck. Dave gently rubbed Wes's back. To Wes in some strange way, this was, not perfect, but nice. Hours pasted and the two boys stayed in each others arms until they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Heart Ach

Wes awoke in a slight daze; he thought that he had, had some strange dream. Wes blinked his scenes still groggy. Wes pulled his face back and realized that he hadn't been dreaming. Wes closed his eyes and buried his face back into Dave's neck. Dave smiled.

"Morning Wes didn't think you would ever wake up." Dave said with a smile. Wes just made a noise that sounded like a groan. Dave rubbed Wes's back slightly.

"I don't want to go to my classes today." Wes mumbled. Wes was happy that Dalton was like a collage, that you where fine as long as you could pass your tests but you stayed on school grounds.

"Do you still want to go to Warblers practice? We kinda need to, seeing as we are on the council." Dave thought aloud.

"Right, well. Want to get the rest of the Warblers to cut class too?" Wes asked.

"Well, I thought it would be nice if, we spent a little time together." Dave said slightly sheepishly. Many thought flooded through Wes's mind.

"Ok…" Wes said and there was a long pause. Pulling his face away from Dave's neck Wes's eyes met Dave's. Wes's lips curved into a small smile. "Dave are you straight?" The words slipped from Wes's mouth before he could stop them. Dave seemed slightly shocked and blinked as if thinking.

"I honestly have… no clue." Dave said his eyes looking down from Wes's. Wes sat up propping himself up on his elbows.

"I could help you… figure out." Wes said gently brushing his thumb over Dave's cheek.

"How?" Dave questioned. Wes wrapped his arm around Dave and leaned close. Wes gently pressed his lips into Dave's. Dave froze in shock and then kissed Wes back. Wes pulled the arm he was propped up on and gently brought it to Dave's face. Dave wrapped his arms around Wes's waist and pulled him so he was laying on top of him.

Wes drew back slightly, panting. Both boys gave each other small smiles. Dave drew Wes's face back to his own.

"I love you." Dave said when Wes pulled back slightly. Wes seemed socked and froze. Wes pulled back from Dave and propped him self up on his arms. "Do… you not feel the same?"

"I… don't honestly know. If I was with you… you might just end up being a rebound. I need to know how I feel… I'm sorry Dave." Wes said sadness ebbing at the edge of each word. Dave felt shocked. He didn't know what to say, or what to do.

"I... I'll wait for you." Dave managed after a few minutes. Wes sighed, and slipped off Dave and sat at the small desk in the corner of the room. Dave watched, Wes's shoulders seemed to sag with sadness. Dave wanted to comfort Wes but he knew he'd only make things worse.


End file.
